My laughter
by M. Love
Summary: ONE SHOT! Lets go deep into Luna Lovegood's mind and try and figure out why she really did laugh sohard upon hearing Ron's joke...


_**(A/n) I'm really trying to work hard on my short story story I've begun to post, but I couldn't help myself... for the record, if I ship Luna (cannon wise) I like her to go with Neville. So imagine this as more of a highschool crush, in my imagination Luna would move on from Ron (leaving him for Hermione, which is my favorite ship) and would begin to love Neville, eventually marrying him.**_

**_Anyway, I'll shut up now, read on..._**

He was everything Luna wanted to be! He was loved, accepted, and even admired, by most people who knew him. Luna had first seen him in fouth year, he had been in a picture with Luna's hero Harry Potter. She had often heard Ginny talking about her older brother, but Luna had never really seen him in person. After that he began popping up everywhere in Hogwarts, Luna couldn't help but daydream about him in Divination and it filled the lonely nights over the summer holidays when Luna would think about how much she wanted to be back in Hogwart's halls. She would sometimes heear cheers float on the air and into her room from The Burrow, and she would often draw from her bed and gaze out over the moonlit hills and wonder what Ron was doing at that precise moment.

But all she wanted to do was tell him how much he meant to her, what large amount of her heart he possessed without even knowing it. He resembled all that Luna could have, if she tried. Finally, the oppurtunity represented itself. It was midday and Luna was sitting alone in a carriadge aboard the Hogwarts Express as usual. The door slolwy drew open and she spotted Ginny Weasley smiling broadly.

"Hey Luna," she said kindly and Luna's heart swelled. She liked that Ginny ignored Luna's madness, and never laughed or belittled her, but rather treated her as her equal. She enterred the carriage and Luna, never being the social one, just continued to stare as more people followed Ginny inside. First came Harry Potter, then Neville Longbottom, they sat down on the otherside of Luna. Harry directly across from her, for ages she was held in his presence, as if frozen in time. He was a hero to her, Luna's dad had talked so passionatly of teh boy who lived whe almost didn't believe it was all true. But there he was, existing right across from Luna, and she couldn't look away.

After a long while of awkward conversation, everyone but Ginny avoiding Luna's wide grey eyes, teh door slid open again. Hermione, who had recently been made Gryffnidor's head girl, stood in teh doorway, grumbling something about Draco Malfoy. Luna like Hermione enough, but she knew that Hermione and Ron were destined to be together, and that made Luna very sad. Following in close behind Hermione was someone that made Luna's heart stop, it was Ronald Weasley! She had never been in such a confined space with him, and what was better thatt he had plonked down in the seat next to her! Both he and Hermione informed them of Draco Malfoy's latest tyrants and Luna continued to pretend to read her father's magazine, glancing sideays at Ron every moment.

"For heavan's sake, Ron," Hermione began but Luna could see the smile in her eyes.

"I'll make Goyle do lines," Ron began, and Luna put down her Quibbler, happy to be given a chance to show her interest. He screwed his handsome features into a pout and furrowed his borw, as he hunched his back he pretended to be writing. "I – must – not- loo – like – a – baboon's – backside." he grunted and Luna burst into laughter.

She wanted to be kind, and she had found it extremely funny, but she wanted to go that extra mile, just to show him that she cared just a little bit more than everyone else. The quibbler fell to the floor as she gripped her pained stomach from her laughter that had grown uncontrollable. Ron seemed only slightly disturbed by her laughter, but everyone else looked horrified. Luna really didn't care about them, finally she sobered.

"That was funn," she wheezed and Ron gave her a half smile as thanks before he slouched in his chair and Hermioen went back to complaining about things and Harry looked out onto the scenery that flew past. But only Luna continued to look at Ron, and as he fiddled with the fraying hem of his hand knitted sweater she beamed uncontrollably. Bringing the Quibbler to her lips she beamed down at the pages in hiding, she knew she hoped she had made a goos impression on Ron. And evern if nothing romantic happened between them, he would always see her as a kind friend...

Its all she could really hope for...

_**(A/N) Reviews are sexy :P**_


End file.
